De Caballeros, Magos y Locos todos tenemos un poco
by Jackie Flannery
Summary: Los caballeros han sido aceptados en la escuela de magia y hechiceria de hogwarts, pronto se han dado cuenta que son mas peligrosos con una varita magica, en mundo que les ajeno....
1. algunos nacen con estrellas otros

Hola a todos este es un crossover entre los caballeros del zodiaco y Harry Potter sin Harry Potter, la escuela de magia y hechicería de Hogwarts y el profesorado es propiedad de J.K.Rowling, los personajes de atenea y los caballeros son propiedad de Masami kurumada, los personajes de Marcia y Gabrielle son personajes inventados por mi bueno a modo de prologo eran principio de julio cuando en el santuario fue visitada por un grupo de lechuzas quienes le entregaron una carta a Seiya, Ikki, Shyriu, Shun y Hyoga, para que se presentaran a unos cursos de magia intensiva para después en septiembre pudieran incorporarse a su tercer año en la escuela de Magia y hechicería de Hogwarts, esta es la historia

I

UNOS NACEN CON ESTRELLA Y OTROS NACEN ESTRELLADOS

El anden estaba lleno de estudiantes, baúles y lechuzas chocaban unos con otros, de pronto a alguien se le abrió su jaula y salieron volando las lechuzas por todos lados, el silbato que indicaba la orden de abordar sonó por ultima vez y todos los muchachos abordaron el tren con destino al colegio de magia y hechicería de Hogwarts.

-fantástico -dijo una chica malhumorado- otra vez agarraremos el compartimiento junto al baño, veremos como un montón de tontos de primero se intoxican con ranas de chocolates...

- ¿tu crees que este? Pregunto la otra chica mientras colocaba su lechuza junto a la ventana

-¿quien?

- ¿quien crees? Ignatius

-a quien le importa –dijo Gabrielle-, perdona, si claro que esta, pero el problema es que nadie lo nota, por que es invisible, nadie lo nota, la chica empezó a ver la foto que estaba en el Quisquilloso, pero este si que esta bueno, Sergei, te he hablado de él...

-no, los dos últimos segundos

- te conté que

-te hablo, me lo dijiste hace dos años, te dijo que le estabas pisando el pie

-bueno lo toque, es mas de lo que puedes decir tu, gabrielle estaba empezando a enfurecerse

-cada año te pones peor, dijo Marcia con una rabia infinita, quizás...

-odio cuando empieza el año, nunca llega nadie nuevo y terminamos viendo a los mismos magos de pacotillas de siempre, repíteme por que cuando el sombrero seleccionador designo las casas, me mando a slytheryn...

-creo que nadie pensó que a su edad se podría enamorar de sombrero de la profesora Sprout , digamos la diferencia de edad...

-todavía no puedo creerlo se sintió la voz de un muchacho, esto es increíble.

-No sé que tanto, teniendo en cuenta que vamos a estar sometidos a un horario, reglas y todo eso, se escucho la voz de otro chico

-Pero, va ser una experiencia nueva, no crees...

-Si van a estar los mismo cabezas huecas de siempre, el muchacho abrió la puerta del compartimiento y puso su baúl en un costado del asiento, apenas reparo en las muchachas y se dejo caer en el asiento, tenia el pelo azul, las dos chicas se quedaron mirándolo

-¿que miran? pregunto el muchacho de mal modo

-tu pelo dijo Gabrielle es tan azul

-que observadoras eres has de ser muy lista, tan lista como, para saber que no te tienes que meter conmigo

-no mas lista

-veamos que tan lista eres, dijo el muchacho sacando su varita, el pobre ikki no tenia la menor idea que hacer y leyó la revista que había quedado encima del asiento - fuego azul se le ocurrió decir, de un momento a otro, el compartimiento se lleno de fuego, y fue a dar a una lechuza que estaba en una jaula

-evanesco dijo Marcia tomando su varita, pero lo único que hizo desaparecer fue el asiento y shun cayo sentado en el suelo

-aguamenty grito gabrielle, pero de su varita solo salieron pequeños chorros, que apenas podían apagar el fuego, fue entonces cuando encontraron la vieja manera de apagar el fuego lanzando cuantas cosas encontraran por suerte iban pasando dos prefectos de quinto año, e hicieron desaparecer el fuego, la cara de las muchachas estaban llenas de carbón y pelo estaba chamuscado y al igual que el de los muchachos...

tendré que informar esto dijo el prefecto algo dubitativo

gracias dijo Shun muy amablemente es que nos acaloramos un poco, pero infórmalo, se que nos entenderán.

Las dos chicas se quedaron mirándola con un gran miedo,- iremos a comer algo dijo Marcia tomando a gabrielle del brazo y conduciéndola afuera del tren se dirigieron hasta el final donde se podía ver las líneas...

bien -dijo Gabrielle- quiero morir con dignidad me suicidare

que fue eso pregunto Marcia confusa, yo todavía no puedo ni siquiera hacer el encantamiento de llamar mi varita eso fue maravilloso

eso fue pura suerte- refunfuño Gaby- por que hiciste el hechizo evanesco

es el que usa el profesor snape en todas las clases, solo para hacer desaparecer todas mis pócimas

si snape no nos hace desaparecer a nosotras -suspiro gabrielle... en ese momento apareció una chica alta y delgada y de pelo

MORADO dijo Gabrielle, tiene el pelo morado

Déjame pensar, verde, azul, morado de que colegio vienen del caleidoscopio

Hola dijo la muchacha, soy sahory Kido, pero me puedes decir Atenea

Soy Gabrielle y me puedes decir adiós, dijo esta entrándose al tren

Soy Marcia y me puedes decir que demonios te paso en el pelo

Es el pelo de mi familia

Lo entiendo, en mi casa sólo conservamos retratos, Marcia se entro, gabrielle se dejo caer en su asiento aun un poco molesta todavía por el hecho de que la castigaran cuando recién venia entrado al colegio...

Los prefectos han hecho un buen trabajo dejaron compartimiento como antes... dijo Marcia

De verdad estas cosas son geniales dijo Shun comiendo una rana de chocolate

Falta mucho, preguntó Ikki con descortesía

más a menos dijo Marcia, son muy altos para ser de primero

y muy listos dijo Ikki mirando su varita, en ese momento apareció saorí

hola muchachos, queríamos invitarlos a tomar el te si les parece, a nuestro compartimiento el suyo es tan quemado, yo sabia que esto seria genial , esas clases de verano que nos dieron, para ponernos al corriente fueron geniales...

a que curso van a entrar pregunto Marcia

tercero dijo Ikki

tercero repitió Marcia

tercero volvió a decir Ikki

tercero comento gabrielle escondiéndose detrás de la revista

si tercero grito saori bien nos vamonos. En ese momento el tren se detuvo.

Hay que bajar dijo Marcia, tomando su baúl y la lechuza que tenia en su jaula, que en este momento estaba pelada por el fuego, y ulaba desesperadamente

No te preocupes le diré a Hagrid que te ayude...

Voy a tener que pasar a la biblioteca y hacer el hechizo de reparación de cabello comento Gabrielle

Creo que son unos descuidados dijo Marcia, mira que no proteger el tren sabiendo que hay un montón de hechiceros novatos...

En que casa crees que quedaran los payasos dijo Gabrielle

En cualquier, mira si son tan simpáticos como me parecieron creo que Slytherin no estaría tan mal, pero considerando a donde nos enviaron a nosotras en cualquier lado, comento Marcia. – vamos a nuestra ultima cena...


	2. es peor el remedio que la enfermedad

**II**

**ES PEOR EL REMEDIO QUE LA ENFERMEDAD.**

Ninguna de las dos se acerco al comedor, esa noche, prefirieron irse a comer lo que les había sobrado del viaje al jardín cerca del invernadero de herbologia, la lechuza de Marcia había salido volando sola y dudaban que la volvieran a ver...

oye y si tomamos nuestras escobas y volamos de aquí dijo Marcia

y a donde iríamos, tengo la esperanza de vender algunos de los libros de segundo año

bueno, tengo 25 galeones dijo Marcia.

Tú eres buena en encantamiento puedes transformarme el pelo

De acuerdo lo haré dijo Marcia.

Pero primero pruébalo con alguien, no estoy segura que te parece con veamos esta rana

Accio cabellos, de un momento la rana quedo llena de pelos y era cosa muy peluda con unos dientes largos...

creo que ese no era el hechizo verdad comento Marcia sentándose en su varita

le pediré a Joan Sowyer que me ayude, ella una vez le estallo su caldero en pociones y Snape le arreglo...

en serio

si cuando todos empezaron a lanzarles hechizos prefirió terminarlo el... comento Marcia

mira quien viene...dijo Gabrielle

el cabeza de árbol...

¿Y quienes son los otros?...

no lo sé pero se ven bien...

vaya si son las mismas brujas de Macbeth dijo Ikki riendo

si eres el mismo idiota del tren dijo Gabrielle

que te paso en el pelo, nueva moda salió en el ultimo numero de corazón de bruja-se burlo Ikki

déjala en paz intervino Shyriu, sabes lo que pasa es que nos colocamos ese sombrero que habla y nos mando a nuestras casas y quisiéramos saber donde quedan

a que casa te mandaron pregunto Gabrielle

Revenclaw contesto Shyriu

hola soy Hyoga y me mandaron a hufflepuff.

Slytherin dijo Shun, este levanto la mano, y a Seiya.

y a ustedes, pregunto Marcia a Ikki y a sahory

Slytherin dijo esta con mucho orgullo...

Grandioso dijo Gabrielle todo esta perfecto me voy a la sala común, la chica se levanto y entro al gran salón, en ese momento se encontró frente a frente con la profesora Mcgonagall

No deberían ya estar en su sala común

Si, lo se dijo Gabrielle es que... puede hacer algo con mi cabello

Vaya lo del tren verdad...

Se entero dijo Marcia

Todo el profesorado

¿Snape también? Pregunto Marcia

el profesor Snape también, si hubieran estado en el comedor se habrían dado cuenta que el no se ha ido

puede hacer algo con mi cabello dijo gabrielle

Sna... el profesor Snape ya se entero no dejara que hagamos el ridículo

Si se lavan el cabello con una pócima que especial para arreglarlo lo tendrán listo, pueden preguntarle al profesor Snape.. la maestra se fue sonriendo...

Oye parece que ese profesor es un plomo dijo Ikki.

Snape dijo Gabrielle digamos que es algo diferente, ven vamos al salón común

Cuando entraron a la sala común todas las miradas se dirigieron a los cuatro chicos que entraban por el cuadro

bienvenidos dijo Snape con sarcasmo

gracias- contesto Atenea ¿cual será mi cuarto, espero que sea bonito.. cuarenta pares de ojos se fijaron en ella, pero un par sobresalía, unos ojos negros que parecían penetrar y romper el hielo

a sus cuartos dijo y arrastro su capa por medio de ellos, luego miro a gabrielle y a Marcia y les dijo – mañana después de clases, y desapareció por el retrato...

bien dijo Carly Prefecta de Slytheryn, síganme...

Carly este es nuestro tercer año, sabemos donde queda...

Bien llévalos tu...

Las chicas se encaminaron a sus dormitorios ahí habían cinco camas, la que quedo vacía se le dio a Atenea...

-a mí me pareció muy simpático comento atenea

-¿que crees que sea? Pregunto Gabrielle

sapos cornudos, limpiar el salón de trofeo, los sanitarios, todos sin magia claro, dijo Marcia

salida al bosque prohibido

no lo creo, eso seria muy divertido dijo Marcia

sapos cornudos dijeron a dúo.

Me gustaría agradarle a ese profesor comento Atenea

No hay forma dijo Marcia

Quizás puedas, no lo creo, Gabrielle se estaba colocando el piyamas

¿Que? Pregunto Atenea

a él le gusta los alumnos que se sientan adelante

que le preguntan continuamente...

gracias ustedes son muy amables...

es el lema de nuestra escuela, se amable dijo Marcia con una sonrisa fingida. Atenea se durmió muy contenta

no puedo creer que tengamos tres horas de pociones el primer día de clases, eso es terrible

yo creo que ese es el castigo dijo Marcia

pero creo que esta clase va a durar muy poco

por que lo dices pregunto Atenea, no estarán pensando en hacer algo...

de ninguna forma, solo que, a mi se me hace corta la clase, creo que tres horas es muy poco...comento Marcia con malicia

si el profesor es tan simpático como lo dicen, también lo es para mí dijo Atenea

hola -los saludo shyriu- venia con un montón de libros en la mano

hola lo saludo Gabrielle con una sonrisa.

creo que tendremos pociones juntos

grandioso dijo Gabrielle, me encanta pociones

en ese momento se armo un gran barullo a la entrada de los mazmorra, y a pesar de no haber estado en clases juntos, shyriu era el único que parecía saber la primera tarea era hacer una poción para encoger, era bastante fácil para quien había estudiado, y como era de suponer Atenea se sentaba en el primer lugar, Ikki, se sentó mas atrás con Shun, Marcia y Gabrielle se sentaron atrás de Atenea, Gabrielle se levanto y se dirigió donde estaba ikki

**se**ñorita Villenueve que hace pregunto Snape, que estaba al fondo del salón

solo quería saber si ellos tenían problemas, los alumnos nuevos, quizás podría ayudarlos, las miradas de todos los alumnos

estamos muy amables hoy verdad, pero no cree que ellos preferirían mi ayuda y no la suya siendo que yo soy el profesor y Ud paso pociones con una D, tal vez solo tal vez, le chamusco el cerebro el incendio de ayer en el tren, siéntese...

si, Gabrielle se dejo caer en su asiento

bien dijo Marcia, colocando dos bolitas cerca de Gabrielle, dos ojos de salamandra mas, de un momento a otro el salón de lleno de un olor apestoso y de una sustancia verde y pegajosa que salía del caldero de Atenea y hacia una burbujas que explotaban y causaban mas olor nauseabundo, todos se empezaron a tapar la nariz, Snape saco una varita e hizo desaparecer la sustancia pero no así el olor, eso requeriría otro hechizo mas complicado...

les parece gracioso dijo Snape, yo también me reiré cuando mañana tengan que entregar 5 pergaminos acerca de la poción para encoger y las utilidades que se le dan a cada uno de los ingredientes

mañana no tenemos clases dijo Shun

gracias por avisarme esos pergaminos hoy antes de la cena, ahora fuera, la queja fue general, pero todos sabían que reclamar no servia de nada.

Quiero que los de Slytherin, me entreguen hoy sus permisos para Hogsmeade.

Grandioso dijo Gabrielle, me muero de ganas de ir...

Lo dices tu, yo estado soñando con esas salidas todas mis vacaciones...

Señoritas Villanueve y Pacianni, dijo Snape, deberían pedirle al profesor Flitwick que les enseñara el encantamiento contra el polvo, por que sus permisos se van llenar de polvos por que les quedan suspendidas las salidas

¿ah?

Ahora fuera


	3. en el pais de los ciegos el tuerto es el

**III**

**EN EL PAIS DE CIEGOS EL TUERTO ES REY**

Adiós, Hogsmeade, dijo gabrielle dejándose caer en su pupitre en la clase de historia de la magia

me colgare, creo que tomare la poción de la muerte. La clase de historia de la magia era la mas aburrida de todas el profesor que era un fantasma parecía que deseaba de todos sus alumnos murieran de aburrimiento así que por lo general, ningún alumno le prestaba mayor atención en cambio se dedicaban a jugar al colgado mágico, en que el dibujo se quejaba continuamente, así que muchos no le dibujaban la boca, para evitar ser descubierto, otros leían su horóscopo en corazón de bruja, o jugaban el gato mágico. Pero el colgado mágico era sin duda el más popular sobre todo cuando los alumnos habían aprendido a mover al colgado, el que jugaban Gabrielle y Marcia tenia cierto parecido a Snape...

bueno supongo que fue por lo del tren verdad, suspiro gabrielle

la alegría de cambiarle las bombas fétidas por sus ojos de salamandra a Atenea me duro muy poco...

moría de ganas de ir a ese pueblo...

tu crees que desista algún día dijo Marcia

ya conoces, a Snape, no es una persona muy feliz, su felicidad es hacer la vida miserable a sus alumnos, tratara de mantener su felicidad por mucho tiempo...

y todo por culpa de ese tipo, míralo ahí fingiendo que le presta atención. Ikki se hallaba en el primer puesto, suspiro Marcia

pero ese chico Shyriu es maravilloso...

creo que no deberíamos impedir ar que ellos fueran, mal que mal fue su culpa

El profesor desapareció por la pared, lo que indico que la clase había terminado, todos lo alumnos se levantaron y salieron del aula

por que el sombrero le mando con nosotros, se supone que tendría que haberse recuperado del hechizo del año pasado – decía Marcia

que tenemos después del almuerzo pregunto Gabrielle

adivinación

grandioso, eso es magnifico

a mi me parece genial dijo Marcia, en una de esa me salgo del mundo mágico y me voy a hacer de un trabajo en el mundo muggle

eso es horrible...

Si había algo que nadie podía negar, era que el almuerzo, era bastante bueno, ahí se hallaban todos sentados a lo largo de las mesas, todos charlaban amistosamente, todos menos dos en la mesa de Slytherin, Shun llego y se sentó entre ellas. –ese Snape es una cosa seria, y ese fantasma es aburridísimo, cuando se van a juntar para hacer el trabajo

-hoy después de la clase de adivinación... contesto marcia tomando un poco de jugo

espero que la maestra diga que me van a aprobar en pociones

por lo que me contó una chica de quinto, lo mas que te puede pasar es que te diga que te vas a morir hoy- comento Gabrielle

eso es bueno, supongo que no tendré que entregar el trabajo

si pero de 10 predicciones le falla a 11-agrego Marcia

¿como puede ser eso?- pregunto Shun

Simple, lo primero que dice esta es la mejor clase que van a tener en su vida.

Esta es la mejor clase que van a tener en su vida, la ciencia de la adivinación es una ciencia perfecta e indiscutible, tendrán una gran responsabilidad, empezaremos leyendo las hojas de té, van a servir a su compañero, pero voy a hacer una excepción, para que vean que es una ciencia exacta, yo según lo que dice mi bola de cristal les asignare a un compañero, Marcia quedo de compañera con Shun e Ikki con Gabrielle, luego de tomar el te, los muchachos empezaron a hace sus predicciones...

veo en tu futuro que te van a reprobar en pociones le dijo Ikki

¿como lo sabes?

por que veo una gran D, de deficiente agrego Ikki riendo

fantástico yo veo una gran T

que nota es esa

T de troglodita

Tienen que consultar el libro, que les pedí, _Disipar las nieblas del futuro_, ahí tienen que ver lo que significa- dijo la maestra

Veamos dijo gabrielle, por lo que parece en tu futuro veo un accidente, veo una juventud muy solitaria, pero no necesito leer las hojas de té por que se nota que eres un antipático

-¡un que ¡ pregunto shun con terror

- un pato le repitió Marcia con rabia, veo un pato

y que significa eso

que me dices a mi, es lo que sale en tu futuro, es bastante raro si te pones a pensar

bien, bien dijo la profesora trelawey que me dices que le pasa a tu amiguito

bien dijo Marcia, creo que le veo una enfermedad veo también un ataque de un pato, creo que va ser en la clase de criaturas mágicas

fantastico -dijo la profesora- tienes el don natural de la adivinación

este ramo es pan comido dijo Marcia a Shun...

bien mis niños quiero que para la próxima clase que hagan un esquema de la mano de su compañero les enseñare la lectura de las manos...

como si yo voy a morir dijo Shun

resucitaras...le dijo Marcia, tomando su bolso

me caes muy bien sabes

gracias dijo Marcia tu también

te parece que vayamos a la biblioteca juntos

eso seria, bueno dijo Marcia sonrojándose, ven vamos, déjame decirle a mi amiga

claro yo le dire a mi hermano

por que no nos acompañas decia Marcia a su amiga

no quiero hacer mal trío, creo que iré a estudiar bajo el sauce boxeador

ese es un árbol muy mal genio

lo sé pero en una de esas me come, yo no tendría problema, dado que no voy a poder ir a Hogsmeade

bueno nos veremos cuando te escupa

okay, Gabrielle se fue caminando por la orilla del lago, todo estaría bien si no fuera por el calamar gigante, que algunos chicos, de primero se molestaban en enviarles rayos con sus varitas, gabrielle se dejo caer en el piso debajo de un árbol, tranquilo y se puso a hacer sus deberes, tomo su libro de pociones y empezó a buscar cada uno de los ingredientes y su utilización... en ese momento llego Ikki y se dejo caer junto a ella

quiero que me digas algo

algo

no en serio

en serio

fui a la biblioteca y hay una sección de libros prohibidos

si

en que consiste

hechizos que nunca te van a enseñar

te refieres a hechizos peligrosos

y maleficios y maldiciones

cuales

no te las puedo decir

vamos dímela

te las podrías decir, pero solo conseguirías quemar a tu oponente, otra vez

sabes que nunca en la escuela de verano me enseñaron a quemar algo, y sin embargo hice un truco muy superior

pues bien te han dado un beso alguna vez

no es de tu importancia

por que si tu haces algunos de los hechizos que están prohibidos, te aseguro el próximo beso que vas a recibir va ser de los guardias de Azkaban y eso no te va a agradar

si he leído de ellos, pero no creo que suceda si yo no voy a poder hacer nada, que tiene que me sepa los nombre

de acuerdo te lo diré, mira quien viene ahí, por el otro extremo venían Shun y Marcia, y se sentaron junto a ellos...

pensé que ibas a hacer el trabajo de pociones le dijo Shun a su hermano

si pero vi a Shyriu en la biblioteca el nos prestara la tarea

si tu lo dices

vamos -dijo Ikki- ahora esta chica nos iba a hablar de las maldiciones imperdonables

eso es materia de sexto grado dijo Marcia

por favor , menciónalas lo mas que podemos hacer es chamuscarnos las cejas le dijo Shun

bien esta la imperius dijo Marcia

esa consiste en que puedes poseer la vida de una persona, la persona hará lo que tu quieras, dijo gabrielle

también esta la cruciatus, sirve para torturar a una persona. Esas son- dijo Marcia ayudando a Gabrielle a levantarse

dijiste que son tres

de la otra no hablamos

hay por favor dijo Shun, que crees que voy hacer... crees que te voy a apuntar con mi varita así, el muchacho saco su varita y apunto a gabrielle y voy a decir crucio, pero esta no saco ninguna chispa, ves no puedo torturarte como voy a hacer lo otro...

la otra maldición imperdonable es una llamada avada kedavra, no hay salvación, tu no puedes huir y mueres .

guau dijo Ikki esa información es muy valiosa

y prohibida dijo Marcia

no entiendo dijo Shun, quien había encontrado una araña, quieres decir que si yo saco mi varita y le apunto a esa araña y digo Avada Keddavra... no alcanzo a terminar en ese momento una luz verde y brillante salió de la varita y fue a dar contra la araña.. muriendo inmediatamente, los tres chicos quedaron atónitos, eso era algo exclusivo de magos poderosos


	4. al mal paso darle prisa

**AL MAL PASO DARLE PRISA.**

Cuando Gabrielle entro a la sala común poco le importaba que tuviera que entregar a primera mañana el trabajo a Snape el maldito trabajo sobre pociones, lo que acaba de ver era demasiado para ella, se sentó a un rincón de la chimenea a escribir su composición, pero ahí estaba la idiota de Atenea conversando con otra chica reían estúpidamente.

-oye estamos conversando con Alicia queríamos saber si te gustaría hacer el trabajo de pociones con nosotras

lo siento no puedo dijo Gabrielle levantándose y caminando hacia el retrato, pero afuera se encontró con Marcia

oye creo que tu carrera los asusto más de lo que hicieron

tu sabes que para alguien que lleva dos meses de magia, no es común que haga algo tan prohibido.

¿que cosa? pregunto Snape que había aparecido detrás de ellas

nada

Hablen... Las dos chicas se miraron y se quedaron callada tratando de evitar el contacto visual con Snape. Siempre les había dado la idea de que él podía leer la mente...

Acompáñenme a mi despacho y si pueden echen una mirada al cielo por que cuando termine con ustedes no recordaran como es la vida al aire libre. En ese momento se les acercaron Ikki y Shun este ultimo dijo: maestro yo fui

tu fuiste que

el que hizo eso

que cosa

eso

no los entiendo señor kido.

Y no lo va a entender dijo Ikki tomando a shun, esta un poco enfermo

¿Que hicieron? Pregunto Snape

accidente con mi varita murmuro Shun cabizbajo

que accidente... Los chicos bajaron la mirada y no dijeron nada

Saca tu varita dijo Snape, sacando la suya.

Un duelo- pensó Shun, seguro lo iba a convertir en sapo o algo así - yo – miro a sus amigos, Marcia miraba hacia el techo y Gabrielle se miraba la capa en cambio Ikki saco la varita y apunto a Snape este lo miro un segundo y dijo

**_Experlliarmus_** – de la varita de Snape salió una luz roja que empujo a Ikki al suelo y le despojo de su varita, luego apunto a la varita de Shun y dijo **_Prior Incantato, _**de la varita de Shun salió una luz verde y vio reproducida la muerte de la araña, Snape lo miro y luego miro a los chicos quienes estaban mudos y pálidos

Tu –dijo apuntando a Ikki-estarás castigado por atacar a un profesor y tu acompáñame, Snape camino seguido por Shun quien estaba seguro que de que Snape lo iba a convertir en sapo o algo peor.

Les avisare cuando tengan que cumplir su castigo, les quitare cinco punto a Slytherin por cada uno, eso hace 20 puntos

¿Por que a los cuatro? pregunto Marcia nosotras no hicimos nada

no me importa, alguien la menciono y fueron ustedes- diciendo esto desapareció por el pasillo, las muchachas miraron a ikki y desaparecieron por otro de los pasillos sin decir nada

No quedaban alumnos en los pasillos casi todos se habían retirado a sus casas, solo los muchachos de tercer año, permanecían en la biblioteca terminando su trabajo de pociones, miraron el reloj eran cerca de las siete de la tarde cuando la bibliotecaria decidió que tenia que ir a comer y cerrar la biblioteca. Shyriu estaba conversando con otro chico de Revenclaw, cuando se le acerco Ikki – hola como estas Shyriu

bien y no

no que

No te voy a prestar mi trabajo de pociones, deberías haberlo hecho tú.

Si lo hubiese hecho no te lo pediría

Si tenias problemas con pociones yo te hubiera explicado.

Vamos por favor

No puedo te estaría perjudicando

No me importa

De acuerdo vamos a un aula vacía...

Gabrielle y Marcia se encontraban en la sala común tratando de terminar su trabajo cuando se les acerco Shun

mira quien viene dijo Marcia apuntando a Shun-el señor yo no mato una mosca

solo arañas y con la maldición imperdonable...

que te hizo pregunto Marcia

no voy a hablar de eso con ustedes, tienen que salir conmigo les anuncio Shun

no gracias, prefiero salir con un Troll comento Marcia, sin mirar a Shun

es por el castigo de Snape

ah ¿qué es?

Quiere que lo veamos en las mazmorras a las nueve

faltan cinco minutos –observo Gabrielle mirando su reloj- pongámonos en marcha...

han visto a mi hermano

estas seguro que no lo desapareciste dijo Gabrielle

Graciosa.

En ese momento apareció Ikki, se veía muy cansado – por fin termine mi trabajo de pociones y tuve que aguantar a Shyriu, pero por fin voy a poder dormir...

después del castigo dijo Marcia

ahora

ahora

maldito Snape como es que no inventa una poción para su grasiento cabello

vaya, vaya – tenemos una plaga en el campo de quiditch, una plaga de nomos y quiero que limpien el campo, hemos hecho un hechizo para que salgan ahora, para que crean que es de día, eso los confunden y son mas fácil de atrapar

pero ¿el quiditch no se juega en el aire? Pregunto Marcia

ahí tienen los sacos no pueden utilizar magia, los acompañare hasta el campo, y espero no encontrar ningún gnomo mañana, vamos

Nadie entendía como se podían juntar tanto gnomos, de verdad parecía que alguien los había tirado ahí, el año anterior y se habían reproducido y tenían el campo lleno de hoyos, ahí empezaron, a capturar los nomos los guardaban, en unas bolsas y de ahí los dejaban en una esquina. Los gnomos chillaban y pateaban, a Ikki uno trato de morder el dedo y este le dio una patada para que se calmara, en ese momento un montón de gnomos le cayeron encima, shun, Gabrielle y Marcia y empezaron a guardar gnomos en las bolsas

Quítenlos gritaba el muchacho

No exageres

Por que no llegamos a un acuerdo dijo Shun

De verdad estas loco dijo Gabrielle mientras quitaba uno del pelo de Ikki, lo golpeaba contra el piso y lo tiraba contra el cesto de basura

Podemos tenerlos de mascota sugirió Shun que hacia un nudo en la bolsa para que no se le escapara

Malditos gnomos, susurro Gabrielle pero cuando descubra quien los trajo, se puede dar por hurón

por muerto no será dijo Ikki mientras agarraba a un gnomo por la pata

no, lo voy a convertir en hurón

Bien dijo Snape ya son las once, todos a la cama, los chicos se arrastraron hasta la sala común ahí tomaron sus mochilas y se dirigieron a sus cuartos y se dejaron caer en sus camas hasta el otro día


	5. si la vida te es ingrata

**SI LA VIDA TE ES INGRATA, YA NO LE HAGAS MÁS FAVORES.**

Ikki se le acerco a Gabrielle y a Marcia después de la clase de transformaciones, necesito hablar con ustedes en privado, los tres chicos se metieron al salón que se hallaba vacío – bien les cuento el martes esta de cumpleaños Shun y quiero hacerle una fiesta y ustedes son las únicas personas que nos hablan después del fiasco de la araña, ya que Snape decidió quitarnos puntos 5 por cabeza.

no fue un fiasco, fue algo estúpido aclaro Gabrielle

de acuerdo, supongo que tengo que comprar algunas cosas

no podemos ir al pueblo dijo Gabrielle quien solo mencionando estas palabras le hacia que le doliera el estomago

no se pueden escapar

no dijeron las dos al mismo tiempo

vamos debe haber alguna forma

las hay pero no lo vamos hacer dijo Gabrielle

quería comprarle un regalo, que crees que seria bueno

un pasaje devuelta a Japón sugirió Marcia

en realidad pensaba en una mascota, una lechuza o algo así...

con tal que no la maté interrumpió Gabrielle... Ikki no la miro y dirigiéndose a Marcia le pregunto, que crees que seria bueno

Deberías probar en honeydukes ahi venden muchas cosas como dulces, le sugirió esta.

en la casa de las plumas venden hermosas plumas intervino Gabrielle

en Zonco venden bromas, también hay ropa en tiros de larga moda sugirió Marcia, créeme esos pantalones con tirantes y su polera ya esta pasado de moda

no me gusta esa idea, ropa para que si tenemos que usar este uniforme dijo Ikki

creo que unos dulces serian muy bueno

¿ Que hacen aquí? Pregunto filch entrando al salón

solo charlábamos

pues háganlo afuera que tengo que limpiar este salón, los tres chicos salieron y se encaminaron a la clase de historia de la magia

creo que la sala común seria un buen lugar para su cumpleaños pero no nos permiten que entre otra gente

la casa de los gritos seria genial pero ese sauce boxeador no nos dejara entrar comento Gabrielle

creo que el lago seria genial dijo ikki, gracias por su ayuda... Ikki desapareció por el pasillo...

Marcia y Gabrielle se quedaron ese día sábado trabajando en su tarea de adivinación, que consistía en hacer un dibujo de la mano de su compañero

¿Que crees que le compre? Pregunto Marcia mientras Gabrielle le dibujaba la mano

aun sin conocerlo, nada útil, por lo demás ese chico mas que su hermano parece su siamés no se le despega y ni siquiera son divertido

si hemos estado castigadas toda la semana

bien dijo Gabrielle, tu mano esta lista

estoy pensando en regalarle algo anuncio Marcia después de un rato

algo como que tu corazón dijo Gabrielle

simpática dijo Marcia levantándose de la mesa y dirigiéndose a la chimenea,

vamos – dijo gabrielle-es una broma, pero te gusta verdad

no solo me cae bien

vamos es verdad te gusta

solo quiero ser amable

te creo, pero que quieres regalarle

no sé, una nota o algo así

algo así

me estoy muriendo de calor aquí vamos al lago, hay todo un sábado que disfrutar al aire libre, las dos chicas se encaminaron al lago, a excepción de los alumnos de primero y segundo muy pocos chicos de los cursos mayores se quedaban cerca del castillo, había algunos grupos de estudiantes alrededor del lago o cerca del mirador, las chicas se quedaron estudiando su libro de pociones para la clase del día lunes, ya que generalmente, el día domingo se dedicaban a conversar y a relajarse, se sentaron a la orilla a estudiar su libro de pociones ya que no querían que se les pillara desprevenidas si Snape preguntaba algo, Marcia se acostó sobre el pasto y miro el cielo – el otro día me encontré con ignatius

ya era hora era raro siendo la misma casa

lo había estado evitando toda la semana

Bueno esta en la misma casa es todo un record imagino por que -dijo Gabrielle tomando un trozo de pan y lanzándolo al calamar que salió de las profundidades tomo el trozo de pan y desapareció- ¿que te dijo?

Nada, nunca dice nada, - suspiro Marcia- deberías tener cuidado con las migas de pan, no va ser fácil que le digas a Snape que el calamar se comió tu libro.

Y donde esta el hablador ahora

Hogsmeade, como todo el mundo menos nosotras, gracias a nuestro querido profesor

Lo odio suspiró Gabrielle – muero de ganas de ir a ese pueblo, ¿que hora es?

No se como las doce

Cinco horas, podríamos ir y venir

Claro si nos ven, nos expulsan

Tu crees que Snape vaya Hogsmeade

Puede ser, imagínalo en el salón de té de Madame Tudipié

Madame Tudipié, que es eso pregunto Gabrielle

Es un cafe, un lugar pequeño y caluroso, lleno de mesitas redondas y decorado con flecos y lazos. En San Valentín es decorado con querubines dorados suelen ir parejas de novios.

¿como sabes eso?

te acuerdas que el año pasado el barullo que se armo entre Lizzie y Tomas, los de cuarto, que ahora están en cuarto todo fue por que Emma le contó que para san Valentín había visto en ese salón a Tomas con Joan de Revenclaw, entonces Lizzie le hecho la maldición de Cunjunctivitus y a Tomas le hecho la maldición Furnunculus, estuvo lleno de granos toda la semana

si ya lo recuerdo, fue muy cómico pero sabes lo que es cómico a Snape y a la profesora Macgonogall sentados juntos declarándose su mutuo amor, la momia y el vampiro

eso si que seria extraño algo así como, snipy dime minervita poción de mi corazón eso seria muy divertido ( las dos chicas se pusieron a o reír, no se habían dado cuenta que varios chicos de segundo habían escuchado) – dijo Marcia

creo que este seria un buen lugar para celebrarle el cumpleaños podríamos ponerle gorritos a l calamar no crees que seria divertido sugirió Gabrielle

si podemos decirle a ese chico seiya que le ponga el gorro, ese chico parece que a cada rato de le cae la baba.

Es por que le gusta esa chica atenea le dijo Gabrielle

Oye pero no son hermanos – pregunto Marcia

Chinos, quien sabe de sus costumbres

Entonces no tenemos oportunidad – rió Marcia-

Ven vamos a comer dijo Gabrielle tomando sus libros y dándole su ultimo trozo de pan al calamar gigante que salío del agua y tomo el pan y desparecio...

Gabrielle se hallaba en la sala comun de Slythein estaba leyendo historia de grandes y guapos magos, cuando la sala se empezo a llenar de chicos, conversando y hablando de las novedades del pueblo. Ikki se dirgio a gabrille

la otra chica donde esta

Marcia

si ella

creo que fue al baño

Bien nos vemos en el salón de historia de la magia después de la cena, a las dos...

Okey

Sean cautelosas bueno...

Después de la cena Gabrielle y Marcia se dirigieron al salón de historia de la magia, generalmente ahi no habia nadie , estuvieron un buen rato...

quizas, quería que nos pillaran para castigarnos o algo asi – yo no quiero que me castiguen otra vez dijo Marcia saliendo, en ese momento aparecio Iyoga de Helpuff

que haces aqui y quien eres – dijo Gabrielle ...

Ikki me pidio que nos juntáramos aquí

Hola dijo Shyriu entrando, no ha llegado todavía, tengo que estudiar pociones y mañana tengo que hacer el informe los magos desaparecidos en la viruela de dragón

Es algo muy aburrido dijo Marcia.


End file.
